Kisah Petualangan BoBoiBoy
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Petualangan ini dimulai dari FFn. Berawal dari Misc, berlanjut di rumah sendiri pada Desember 2014. Kisah terkeren dan ternista sudah mereka lewati hingga detik ini. Tertarik mengikuti? (Warning: AnyonexAnyone)


Ruangan ini lebih luas dibanding ruangan biasa di FFn. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini juga tampak beragam dan berpenampilan berbeda-beda, menunjukkan bahwa mereka semua pada dasarnya berasal dari cerita yang berbeda-beda. Banyak di antara mereka yang berjalan keluar-masuk dari sebuah pintu berpanel ganda yang memiliki sebuah layar di bagian atasnya, sesekali berbunyi, tapi tidak menampilkan apapun.

Nama dari ruangan adalah Misc Cartoon. Bernaung di sebuah rumah raksasa bernama Misc, di sinilah tempat di mana karakter-karakter baru (yang biasanya berasal dari serial animasi) yang belum memiliki rumah ditempatkan disini. Mereka yang biasanya terdampar di sini adalah karakter baru atau tidak begitu populer. Mungkin karena itulah layar di ruangan ini tidak bekerja dengan semestinya.

Salah satu dari para karakter yang beraneka ragam itu adalah seorang bocah bertopi dinosaurus dengan jaket jingga. Dia bersama teman-temannya duduk dengan gugup, karena pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disini.

' _Untuk sementara, kalian disini dulu ya. Bermainlah di sini sembari menunggu rumahmu diciptakan, BoBoiBoy.'_

"Kira-kira bagaimana caranya kita bermain ya?"

Mereka semua hanya duduk dalam diam, sesekali menatap cemas ke arah layar.

 **Ting!**

* * *

 **KISAH PETUALANGAN BOBOIBOY**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Monsta, mengambil konsep dari fanfic "L'Histoire de FHI" karya ry0kiku. Semua fanfic yang tercantum disini adalah milik penulisnya. Gueststar bukan punya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Summary: Petualangan ini dimulai dari FFn. Berawal dari Misc, berlanjut di rumah sendiri pada Desember 2014. Kisah terkeren dan ternista sudah mereka lewati hingga detik mengikuti? (Warning: AnyonexAnyone)**

 **Warning: banyak Gueststar, OOC akut, Typo(s), gak tau AU atau canon, Straight/Slash, AnyonexAnyone, penominasian abal-abal, ketidaktepatan waktu dan predikat, dll.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka, aku akan bermain bersamamu dalam satu cerita, BoBoiBoy," ujar Ai Haibara sambil menatap BoBoiBoy yang masih dalam wujud Gempa.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu cerita ini? Keren kan?" ujar BoBoiBoy Gempa penasaran. Pasalnya, mereka yang pertama kali bermain sebagai 'tokoh tanpa rumah' tak menyangka akan bermain bersama tokoh dari rumah lain. Apalagi bahasa skrip yang mereka mainkan berasal dari negeri seberang.

"Payah."

 **Jleb!**

Entah bagaimana kata-kata Ai tadi berubah menjadi panah imajiner yang sukses menusuk Gempa.

"Bisa-bisanya kau langsung pergi ke Jepang mengikuti Vermouth, padahal seharusnya kau tahu jarak Malaysia-Jepang itu sangat jauh! Belum lagi kau punya batas waktu dalam berpecah! Aku juga terlihat konyol, langsung membeberkan tentang organisasi hitam padamu yang merupakan orang asing!"

 _Tunggu, bukannya skrip ceritanya memang begitu ya?_

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Baiklah, Gempa tahu kalau Ai memang sarkastis, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan semenyakitkan ini. Panah imajiner tersebut terus-menerus menusuk tubuhnya, meremukredamkan perasaannya, yang membuatnya pundung di pojokan.

"Tapi…"

Ai tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Gempa sambil tersenyum, "Dengan sedikit perbaikan pada plotnya, aku yakin cerita ini bisa menjadi luar biasa. Intinya, aku senang bisa bermain denganmu dalam satu cerita, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy mengangkat wajahnya, tampak takjub dengan perkataan Ai.

"Cepatlah memiliki rumah sendiri. Pastikan saat kita bertemu lagi, kau sudah menjadi sangat hebat, BoBoiBoy."

Ai lalu berbalik. Melangkah pergi melewati pintu berpanel ganda, kembali ke rumah asalnya.

* * *

12 Juni 2013 – **BoBoiBoy: Earthquake's Chase- After The Black Org** by **MartialArtMaster20**

First Fanfic/First Indonesian Fanfic/First Multichapter/First Crossover (BoBoiBoy/Detective Conan/Case Close)

* * *

" _What do you think we should do during the holidays?"_

" _What do you mean 'we'?"_

" _Hm… I don't know. Maybe the beach?"_

" _But I've been to the beach with my family. Ying too."_

" _Yaya! I know what we're gonna do this ho–"_

"HEI, KALIAN INI NGOMONG APA SIH?!" seru Gopal heran saat melihat keempat temannya yang lain sedang membawa secarik kertas dan bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa inggris.

"Hehehe... Kami hanya berlatih menggunakan bahasa inggris saja..." jelas BoBoiBoy nyengir, "Aku sangat bersemangat bermain hari ini, jadi aku berlatih menggunakan bahasa inggris. Setidaknya, dengan bahasa ini kita bisa dilihat lebih banyak orang kan?"

* * *

17 Oktober 2013 – **BoBoiBoy: Enjoy While it Last** by **IzzuZiq98**

First English Fanfic

* * *

Sebuah kabar gembira memenuhi fandom Misc ini.

"Hore! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita memiliki rumah sendiri!" seru BoBoiBoy gembira.

(Mas) FFn yang menyerahkan surat pemindahan menuju rumah baru BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum, "Setelah tiga kali pengajuan proposal, akhirnya kau berhasil juga BoBoiBoy, selamat."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman mereka di fandom Misc, mereka pun masuk ke rumah baru mereka, sebuah fandom yang bernama sama dengan anak bertopi dinosaurus itu: BoBoiBoy.

Tentu saja istimewa memiliki rumah sendiri. Selain karena para penggemar bisa lebih mudah memasukkan cerita mereka dan mereka akan bersaing dengan rumah-rumah yang lebih veteran, layar di rumah ini akan memunculkan nama-nama karakter yang akan bermain, tidak kosong seperti dulu.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang akan pertama kali dipanggil?" celetuk Yaya.

"Heh, tentu saja aku! Aku kan populer!" seru Fang sok.

"Hei, belum tentu! Aku pasti yang pertama kali dipanggil! Aku kan tokoh utama!" sanggah BoBoiBoy.

"Jangan besar kepala ya–"

 **Ting!**

Semua kepala langsung menengok ke layar, yang kini menampilkan dua nama.

 _BoBoiBoy_

 _Fang_

"Tuh, adil! Kalian berdua muncul bersamaan!" seru Ying kesal kepada dua rival tersebut.

Fang berdecih, "Kenapa di kesempatan pertama ini aku justru harus bersamamu?"

BoBoiBoy memutar bola matanya, "Kau pikir aku suka harus muncul bersamamu?"

Meski mereka tampak tidak suka, namun hati mereka berdebar-debar karena tak menyangka mereka berdua yang akan mencetak sejarah.

Dengan napas tertahan, mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke pintu berpanel ganda tersebut.

 _Yang mengawali sebuah petualangan panjang di rumah ini._

.

.

.

 **Zuuunnnnggggg…**

"Hei, kalian kenapa?!" tanya Gopal terkejut melihat dua temannya yang setelah keluar tadi kini pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram yang sangat pekat.

"Ha ha ha… tidak apa-apa kok Gopal…" ujar BoBoiBoy lemas.

"Lho, bukannya tadi kalian bilang kalian menikmati cerita yang kalian mainkan?" tanya Ochobot heran.

"Tentu saja kami menikmatinya! Kami… hanya perlu… terbiasa…"ujar Fang, "Untung sekali… waktu yang kita mainkan tadi cukup singkat… jadi kita bisa… menenangkan diri…"

* * *

7 Desember 2014 – **Di Bawah Cahaya** by **Cheros**

First Entry/Fist Oneshot/First Shounen-ai

* * *

Gopal memandang heran BoBoiBoy yang sedang pundung di pojok ruangan.

Yah, aslinya dia tidak begitu heran. Karena sejak pertama kali rumah ini berdiri, BoBoiBoy dan Fang sudah beberapa kali pundung di pojokan seperti itu, karena peran yang mereka mainkan terkadang berakhir menjadi _if you know what I mean._ Tapi kali ini BoBoiBoy hanya seorang diri. Ada apa?

"Hei, BoBoiBoy. Aku tahu kau mungkin agak syok karena kali ini berperan sebagai reinkarnasi dari 4 orang yang berbeda yang nyaris membuat kita memanggil tokoh-tokoh dari rumah Sengoku Basara–"

"Bukan itu!" seru BoBoiBoy yang masih menutupi wajahnya yang tampak kemerahan, "Aku hanya… malu… ka-karena aku… disitu…"

"Oh, kamu nyaris berciuman dengan Yaya?" celetuk Fang yang membuat wajah BoBoiBoy makin memerah.

Apakah itu menjawab kenapa sejak tadi Yaya tidak keluar dari toilet meski Ying sudah menggedor bilik tempat dia berada berkali-kali?

"Sudahlah BoBoiBoy," ujar Ochobot yang tampak geli, "Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan terbiasa…"

BoBoiBoy hanya diam, sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataan Ochobot.

.

.

.

"Hei, Yaya! Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau malu, tapi nantinya kita semua akan terbiasa dengan pemasangan seperti ini kok!" seru Ying sambil menggedor pintu bilik toilet.

"Aku tahu kita akan terbiasa, Ying…" ujar Yaya lirih dari dalam toilet, "Aku hanya perlu… menenangkan diri…"

"Hihihi…" Ying terkikik, "Ayolah Yaya… menurutku kata-kata 'aku akan menunggu lamaranmu' itu sangat keren!"

"YING!"

* * *

20 Desember 2014 – **BoBoiBoy: True Identity** by **Honey Sho**

First Straight

* * *

"Hmm, sepertinya mereka sangat bersenang-senang ya…"

Tok Aba memandang cucu dan teman-temannya yang keluar masuk pintu berpanel ganda tersebut dengan wajah gembira. Tampaknya mereka mulai terbiasa dengan 'pemasangan' yang mereka mainkan. Bahkan, sepertinya mereka mulai menikmatinya.

Namun Papa Zola yang ada disampingnya malah tampak kecewa, "Kenapa kebenaran selalu jadi figuran atau tokoh pembantu saja? Kebenaran ingin bermain sebagai tokoh utama juga!"

Tok Aba tertawa kecil menyaksikan Papa Zola, "Sudahlah, Zola. Kita yang sudah tua begini lebih baik bermain peran kecil seperti itu biarkan yang muda saja."

"Siapa bilang cuma yang muda saja?" celetuk BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba.

"Eh, BoBoiBoy!Terkejut Atok…" kata Tok Aba terkejut.

"Ehehe… Atok, ayo ikut BoBoiBoy. Layar memanggil nama Atok lho…" ujar BoBoiBoy sambil menggandeng tangan Tok Aba.

"A-Atok juga dipanggil?!" serunya tak percaya.

"Iya lah… Ayo Tok, saya permisi dulu Papa Zola!" seru BoBoiBoy sambil menarik tangan Tok Aba dan menariknya melewati pintu berpanel ganda.

* * *

22 Desember 2014 – **Selamat Hari Atuk!** by **lampion malam**

First Family

* * *

"…kenapa kita tak pernah menemui entri berbahasa malaysia ya?"

Gumamam BoBoiBoy membuat kepala teman-temannya mengangguk-angguk.

Benar juga, sejak rumah ini berdiri, mereka tak pernah menemukan karya berbahasa malaysia. Kebanyakan hanya bahasa indonesia dan sedikit bahasa inggris. Bukan hanya di rumah ini saja, tapi di rumah-rumah lain jumlah entri bahasa malaysia jauh lebih sedikit ketimbang bahasa Indonesia.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal kita dari Malaysia, tapi bahasa kita sendiri–"

"Hehehe… tenang saja, semuanya,"potong Gopal tiba-tiba.

Gopal terkekeh saat layar memunculkan namanya. Dia sedikit memasang gaya sebelum masuk ke dalam pintu.

"Aku, Gopalji Kumar, akan membuktikan bahwa dia adalah anak Malaysia sejati!"

* * *

24 Desember 2014 – **Kisah Gopal dengan Seorang Pelancong** by **tepung-pelita**

First Malaysian Fanfic

* * *

 **Ting**!

 _Adu du_

 _Probe_

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka layar akan memanggil namaku dan nama Incik Bos!" seru Probe girang sambil memegang tangan Adu du.

"J-jangan pegang tanganku Probe! Geli!" seru Adu du dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanya mampu memandang takjub mereka berdua hingga sosok mereka menghilang di balik pintu berpanel ganda.

"A-aku baru tahu mereka berdua bisa se-klop itu…" ujar BoBoiBoy takjub.

Siapa yang mengira bahwa seorang alien dan sebuah robot bisa menjadi sebuah pasangan?

* * *

25 Desember 2014 – **Katakan, Ayo Katakan!** by **lampion malam**

First Crackpair

* * *

Fang menggerakkan kakinya kesal.

"Uh… BoBoiBoy lama sekali sih, padahal kita harus segera masuk…" gerutunya kesal karena BoBoiBoy belum keluar juga dari toilet.

 **Clek!**

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga BoBoiBoy! Aku bosan menunggumu tahu–!"

Kata-kata Fang langsung terhenti saat melihat BoBoiBoy yang menundukkan mukanya yang terlihat sangat merah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Fang mematung.

BoBoiBoy yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, meskipun masih berambut pendek, tampak sedikit berbeda. Tangannya terlihat lebih lentik dan halus, kakinya terlihat lebih mulus dan langsing, dan… dadanya terlihat bengkak?

Sebelum Fang sempat berkata-kata, Gopal sudah mengeluarkan komentarnya.

"PPPFFF HAHAHAHA! BOBOIBOY, KAU JADI PEREMPUAN DI CERITA ITU? AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU CANTIK JUGA KALAU JADI PEREMPUAN!"

BoBoiBoy hanya mendengus, "S-su-sudahlah Gopal! Ayo Fang!"

BoBoiBoy langsung menggandeng tangan Fang yang masih tertegun dan menariknya melewati pintu berpanel ganda.

* * *

3 Januari 2015 – **Boboiboy: Red Riding Hood** by **Widzilla**

First Genderbend

* * *

"Sudahlah BoBoiBoy. Kau nantinya juga terbiasa dengan pergantian gender seperti ini!" seru Ying menghibur.

BoBoiBoy hanya menghela napas. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan pemasangan, tapi sepertinya dia juga harus terbiasa dengan yang namanya 'pergantian gender.'

Kali ini BoBoiBoy mengganti gendernya lagi menjadi mendukung cerita yang bertema fantasi, kini dia memakai sebuah baju _maid_ yang terlihat anggun. Fang sendiri juga menyesuaikan dengan memakai hiasan telinga dan ekor anjing sehingga dia terlihat seperti manusia serigala alias _werewolf._

"Cantik juga kau pakai baju begituan, BoBoiBoy," celetuk Fang.

"Itu pujian atau sindiran?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menganggapnya," kekeh Fang.

BoBoiBoy mendengus, meski wajahnya tampak agak merona, "Kamu sendiri tampak imut dengan telinga dan ekor anjing itu, Fang."

"Hehehe –tunggu, IMUT?! Aku harusnya terlihat garang dengan telinga dan ekor _serigala_ ini tahu!" seru Fang tak terima.

"Hehehe... Satu sama," balas BoBoiBoy.

Giliran Fang yang mendengus. Namun tampaknya dia tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatannya dan memilih berjalan bersama BoBoiBoy melewati pintu berpanel ganda.

"Dunia fantasi yang penuh dengan keajaiban… ya?"

* * *

23 Januari 2015 on-going – **Melodi Malam Hari** by **Widzilla**

First Fantasy/Phenomenal Fic of Fantasy

* * *

BoBoiBoy Api berjalan keluar dari pintu dengan senyum lebar.

"Wow, seru sekali tadi! Ternyata aku juga disukai oleh–eh, kenapa kalian?"

Api memandang heran semua orang di sekelilingnya yang tampak aneh. Mereka semua tampak sedih, terluka, kecewa, menyesal, dan lain sebagainya. Hal ini semakin aneh saat tiba-tiba Papa Zola memeluknya erat.

"Papa Zola?"

"Hu… Cekgu Papa minta maaf, BoBoiBoy…" isak Papa Zola, "Kebenaran tak sangka kau begitu menderita…"

"Uhm… maksud Cekgu?" tanya Api.

"Hei, kau tidak sadar?! Padahal setelah aku melihat cerita itu, Cekgu Papa baru sadar kalau kau ternyata masih SD!" seru Papa Zola sambil terisak, "Ternyata selama ini kau menderita! Kau menanggung beban yang sangat berat, kehilangan waktu bermain sehingga Api tercipta…"

Api hanya terdiam, membiarkan Papa Zola mengeluarkan perasaannya.

"Sebagai seorang kebenaran dan sebagai orang dewasa, Cekgu jadi merasa malu pada pada diri sendiri, BoBoiBoy…"

* * *

8 Februari 2015 – **A Forgotten Personality** by **Dark Calamity of Princess**

First Character-Study

* * *

Kali ini BoBoiBoy berjalan keluar dari pintu berpanel ganda dalam keadaan berpecah tiga, yaitu Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

"Hehehe… seru juga rasanya kita hidup sebagai saudara kembar tiga!" ujar Taufan gembira.

Gempa tersenyum kecil, "Menyenangkan sekali… walau kalian kadang merepotkan dan skripku sebagai ketua OSIS sangat melelahkan… tapi aku senang…"

"Dan lagi…" ucap Taufan jahil, "Dari cerita ini, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Halilintar yang garang dan pemarah bisa punya sisi lembut juga…" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Taufan…" Halilintar mendelik, "Pilih disetrum atau dibanting pakai jurus karate?"

"HEI KALEM HALI–!"

"Uhm… aku minta maaf menginterupsi urusan keluarga kalian…" ujar Fang tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka bertiga menoleh.

"Memangnya ada apa, Fang?"

"Err… aku hanya kagum. Walaupun kalian bertiga yang 'seperti' ini, tapi tampaknya kalian akan segera naik daun," jelasnya sambil menunjuk layar.

"Karena layar kini tidak hanya menampilkan nama BoBoiBoy saja, tapi juga nama kalian."

"Eh?!"

* * *

13 Februari 2015 s.d 3 Maret 2015 – **Sibling Chaos** by **Dark Calamity of Princess**

Phenomenal Fic of Elemental-Siblings

* * *

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali di dalam situ?" gumam Tok Aba heran sambil mengamati pintu berpanel ganda yang kini tertutup rapat.

"Hei, kenapa kau sangat cemas, Tok Aba?" tanya Papa Zola heran.

"Haisss… kau tidak melihat huruf itu?!" seru Tok Aba sambil menunjuk sebuah huruf 'M' yang sesekali muncul di layar.

Papa Zola hanya memandang lambang itu bingung, "'M' itu apa?"

Tok Aba menepuk dahinya, "Hei, 'M' itu artinya mengandung unsur 'dewasa' lah! Mereka masih anak-anak, mana boleh melihat hal seperti itu–"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Percakapan mereka berdua langsung terhenti saat mendadak pintu berpanel ganda itu menjeblak terbuka, dan BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang merengsek masuk ke dalam dengan muka pucat.

"Huhuhu… seram seram seram! Banyak sekali potongan tubuh dan darahnya… DAN AKU TADI DIINJAK SAMA PEMBUNUHNYA COBA!" teriak Gopal ketakutan.

Yaya menggigil ketakutan, "A-aku bahkan sampai ditaruh di atas alat pemanas segala…"

"Dia bahkan menusuk mulutku hanya karena dia bilang aku tak bisa menjaga mulutku..." isak Ying sambil memegang mulutnya.

BoBoiBoy dan Fang sama sekali tak bicara, tubuh mereka gemetar hebat.

Pintu itu sekali lagi terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis culun yang memiliki banyak noda darah di bajunya. Pisau bedah tergenggam di tangannya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIA BAHKAN KEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Gopal ketakutan. Dia langsung berlari kalang kabut dan bersembunyi di toilet. Sementara Yaya dan Ying, hanya mampu membeku di tempat sambil berpelukan ketakutan.

"Hah… hah… Fang! Cepat hentikan dia! Dia adikmu kan?!" seru BoBoiBoy sambil mendorong Fang.

"Hei, itu hanya skrip cerita! Kau saja, dia menyukaimu kan?!" seru Fang sambil balik mendorong BoBoiBoy.

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak baik untuk anak-anak…" kata Tok Aba sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

18 Februari 2015 – **The Terror** by **Chocolate Bubbletea**

First Rated M

* * *

 **Brak!**

Semuanya langsung menengok ke sumber suara, yaitu pintu berpanel ganda. Mata mereka semua terbelalak saat melihat tumpukan amplop menggunung di depan pintu tersebut.

"Ini amplop apa sih?" tanyaBoBoiBoy heran sambil membuka salah satu amplop tersebut.

 _From: Indrikyu88_

 _okehhhh !_ _  
_ _dare buat bobiboy : cubit pipi yaya_ _  
_ _question buat boboiboy : menurut mu mana yg mendekati sifat asli mu , gempa ? taufan ?atau halilintar_ _  
_ _2) apa pendapat mu tentang halilintar ?_ _  
_ _question buat yaya : apa pendapat mu tentang boboiboy ?_ _  
_ _dare buat yaya : buka topi boboiboy_

"A-apa ini?!" seru BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Ini apa sih?" ujar Fang penasaran sambil membuka amplop lain.

 _From: QuillAsh_

 _Q nya tanyain perasaan Fang sama Ying dong! . . (ketauan banget ya, nih orang nge ship Fang X Ying -_- )_ _  
_ _Dare nya suruh Fang nembak Ying! XD XD XD XD (Fangirling mode on. :3 )_ _  
_ _Segitu aja ya. :D :D :D_ _  
_ _Terimakasihh! :D :D :D :D_

"Su-surat-surat apa ini?!" seru Fang dengan wajah kemerahan sambil membaca sekilas surat-surat lain, "Semuanya bernada sama; mereka menanyai dan memberi kita tantangan yang…?!"

Yaya terdiam, lalu menatap bergantian tumpukan surat, pintu berpanel ganda dan layar.

"Sepertinya kita harus masuk dan melaksanakan semua yang ada di dalam surat-surat ini," simpulnya.

"HAH?! T-tunggu! Bukannya (Mas) FFn bilang hal yang seperti ini dilarang?!" seru Ying tak percaya.

"Hei, kau sendiri tahu kan pelanggaran seperti ini kadang-kadang terlewat olehnya begitu saja?" kilah Gopal.

"Sudah, kita hadapi saja. Ayo kita masuk," ajak BoBoiBoy pasrah sambil melangkah memasuki pintu berpanel ganda diikuti teman-temannya.

* * *

23 Februari 2015 – **Questions & Dares! **by **Silver Celestia**

First Question and Dares Fic

* * *

"Ochobot, kamu imut juga kalau jadi manusia..." celetuk Taufan sambil tertawa kecil. Anak kecil berambut pirang dengan google glass di kepalanya tersebut hanya tersenyum malu.

Ochobot memandang tiga –bukan, lima pecahan BoBoiBoy yang kini berada di depannya dengan kagum. BoBoiBoy sekarang lebih sering berpecah atau berperan sebagai elementalnya ketimbang berperan sebagai dirinya sendiri. Apa mau dikata, jam tayang para elementalnya makin hari makin tinggi, membuat hal seperti ini tak bisa dihindari.

"Hei, Air! Kamu lucu juga rambutnya panjang begitu!"

"Lebih baik rambutku panjang begini daripada kau yang harus membawa senjata api mengerikan itu, Api."

Gempa memandang Api dan Air sambil tersenyum, "Aku senang meski strata elemen kita berbeda dengan mereka, mereka tetap bisa bermain bersama kita."

Halilintar memutar pedang yang ada di tangannya, "Hei, sudahan ngobrolnya. Kita harus segera bermain, tahu."

Taufan lalu menepuk bahu Gempa, "Dan Gempa, selamat 'berpetualang' bersama Ochobot untuk mencari kami ya!"

Gempa mengangguk. Dia dan Ochobot lalu berjalan diikuti yang lain untuk melewati pintu berpanel ganda.

* * *

7 Maret 2015 on-going – **Under The Sky** by **Coffey Milk**

Phenomenal Fic of Adventure

* * *

Ruangan ini tampak lebih meriah dengan hiasan pita dan balon. Terlebih lagi di tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja besar berisi berbagai makanan yang menggiurkan.

"Wah... Enak sekali!" seru Gopal dengan air liur menetes. Baru saja dia ingin meraih salah satu makanan lezat tersebut, tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Yaya.

"Kau ini... Kita baru boleh makan setelah Fang dan BoBoiBoy selesai bermain tahu!" tegurnya.

"Halah... Kita harus nunggu lama dong..." ujar Gopal kecewa.

"Hei, sabarlah! Mereka kan memang bintang utama dalam acara kali ini! Jadi kalau mereka tidak ikut makan, itu tidak adil!" omel Ying.

Sementara itu, Fang dan BoBoiBoy berdiri di depan pintu berpanel ganda tersebut. Mata mereka terus memandang layar, menunggu layar memunculkan nama mereka.

 **Ting!**

 _BoBoiBoy_

 _Fang_

"Sudah dimulai..." ujar Fang.

Fang lalu menatap BoBoiBoy yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yuk, Fang."

BoBoiBoy lalu menggenggam tangan Fang. Fang balas menggenggam tangannya, lalu berjalan bersama melewati pintu berpanel ganda.

* * *

1 Mei 2015 – **Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015**

First Event

* * *

"Aduh… kepalaku sakit… aneh sekali, padahal aku sudah keluar dari pintu… tapi efek sakit kepalanya masih ada…" tangan BoBoiBoy memijat dahinya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Kali ini dia bermain bersama Yaya dalam satu cerita sebagai pasangan suami-istri, yang rasanya seperti terjebak dalam sinetron picisan dan drama korea. Perannya disini lebih sederhana, meskipun dia tidak berperan sebagai dirinya sendiri, dia hanya perlu berperan sebagai Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api dan Air secara bergantian. Sakit kepala ini juga sisa dari skrip yang dia mainkan.

"Uhm… mau kuambilkan obat, BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy menengok ke Yaya yang ada di sampingnya, merasa _déjà vu_. Tapi BoBoiBoy tersenyum melihat wajah Yaya yang kemerahan. Mungkin masih terbawa suasana. Jangan tanya berapa banyak adegan ciuman yang mereka lakukan di cerita itu.

"Tidak usah… nanti juga hilang sendiri," ujar BoBoiBoy santai.

"Pppff… hihihihi…"

Mereka berdua melirik kesal ke arah Fang dan Ying. Mereka berdua juga bermain (meski hanya sebagai tokoh pasangan pembantu) di dalam cerita itu. Fang bahkan masih membawa kamera, sisa properti dari cerita sebelumnya.

"Yaya… kamu enak sekali ya, bisa kencan dengan kembar lima sekaligus…" celetuk Ying sambil terkikik.

"J-jangan dibahas, Ying!" seru Yaya sambil menutup mukanya.

BoBoiBoy menatap Yaya bingung, "Yaya, bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan pemasangan denganku–"

"Aku sudah terbiasa, tentu saja…" ujar Yaya, "BoBoiBoy, apa kau sendiri tidak merasa aneh saat elemenmu bisa saja cemburu dengan yang lain?"

Wajah BoBoiBoy agak memerah, "T-tapi… mereka semua kan juga aku!"

"Sama saja! Memangnya… memangnya…" Yaya agak gugup mengatakannya.

"Memangnya wajar bagi seorang gadis untuk menyukai lima pria sekaligus?!"

* * *

1 Mei 2015 on-going – **Love The Way You Are** by **Dark Calamity of Princess**

Phenomenal Fic of Straight

* * *

Kamu berjalan riang memasuki sebuah ruangan melalui sebuah pintu berpanel ganda. Matamu berbinar saat melihat orang-orang yang ada di sini, yang sedang berada dalam posisi dan kegiatan yang berbeda-beda.

Di sudut ruangan, ada Gopal yang sedang pundung. Samar-sama kamu mendengar Gopal yang merutuk kenapa jam tayangnya kalah jauh dengan keempat temannya yang lain. Ejo Jo dan Adu Du sedang bertengkar di tengah ruangan, berdebat siapa tokoh _villain_ yang paling keren. Kamu lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah BoBoiBoy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ochobot.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy!" sapamu.

BoBoiBoy terkejut lalu menatapmu, Eh... Hai juga. Kau ini siapa? OC?"

Kamu lalu tertawa kecil, "Aku ini bukan OC, BoBoiBoy... Aku adalah pembacamu! Panggil saja aku (YN)!" katamu memperkenalkan diri, "Dan kali ini, aku akan berperan sebagai kakakmu!"

"Ayo, kita pergi..." ujarmu riang sambik menarik tangan BoBoiBoy yang masih dengan wajah bingung, membawanya melewati pintu berpanel ganda.

* * *

10 Mei 2015 – **we are siblings,aren't we?** by **Mahrani29**

First Reader POV

* * *

"Uh… Fang lama sekali sih…" gerutu Halilintar.

"Fang perlu melakukan persiapan apa sehingga dia selama itu di toilet?" gumam Gempa penasaran.

Kali ini BoBoiBoy tidak hanya mengganti gendernya menjadi perempuan, tapi juga berpecah lima. Hal itu yang membuat mereka berlima penasaran.

"Mungkinkah Fang akan bermain sebagai tokoh _harem_ atau semacamnya?" celetuk Taufan.

"Mungkin," ucap Air pendek.

"Uhh… aku tidak sabar ingin bermain, Hali!" seru Api sebal sambil memeluk Halilintar.

"A-api, tolonglah…" ujar Halilintar sedikit risih.

 **Clek!**

Pintu toilet akhirnya terbuka. Kelima BoBoiBoy langsung menengok ke arah suara untuk menegur Fang. Sayang teguran itu tidak jadi disampaikan karena mereka telanjur terkejut.

"Fang… kau… ada lima?" ujar Gempa takjub.

Kelima 'Fang' hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kelima BoBoiBoy yang takjub.

"T-tunggu! Bagaimana–"

"Akan kujelaskan saat kita bermain nanti, Ay…" potong salah satu 'Fang' tiba-tiba sambil memegang tangan Halilintar.

"Ay-ay! Memangnya aku ayam?!" seru Halilintar tak terima, meski wajahnya agak merona.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong, kita harus segera main kan?" ujar salah satu 'Fang' yang lain sambil memegang tangan Gempa.

Akhirnya masing-masing 'Fang' menggenggam tangan para BoBoiBoy lalu berjalan bersama melewati pintu berpanel ganda.

* * *

10 Agustus 2015 s.d 23 Juli 2016 – **5INS(END)** by **Widzilla**

Phenomenal Fic of Genderbend

* * *

"Hhhhh…" Fang menghela napas.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Fang?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Aku kesal…" ujarnya sambil bertopang dagu, "Kau punya kakekmu. Yaya punya Ibu dan adiknya. Ying punya Neneknya. Gopal punya ayahnya. Aku? Tak punya siapapun! Padahal aku kan juga ingin bermain skrip sebagai keluarga, bukan romansa atau petualangan biasa!" curhatnya panjang lebar.

"Tenanglah Fang, lagipula kau harus tahu aslinya kau masih misterius. Makanya tunggu saja–"

 **Bletak!**

Semuanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba seorang pria memukul kepala Fang. Rambut berwarna ungu yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam dan wajahnya yang familiar membuat dia tampak mirip dengan Fang.

"Mentang-mentang saat namaku pertama kali dipanggil lalu cerita itu berhenti sebelum aku muncul, kau jadi tidak tahu aku ya…" gumam pria itu kesal.

"T-tunggu. K-kau…"

"Aku ini Kapten Kaizo. Kapten sekaligus kakakmu, Private Pang," jelasnya singkat, "Aku baru di sini."

"Ppppffff…" BoBoiBoy membekap mulutnya, menahan tawa karena panggilan Fang yang… entah kenapa sangat lucu. Tapi dia senang kalau ternyata doa Fang terkabul secepat ini.

Fang akhirnya punya keluarga.

 **Ting!**

 _Fang_

 _Kaizo C._

"Kebetulan sekali, layar memanggil kita," ujar Kaizo tiba-tiba, "Ayo, Pang."

Fang menutup mukanya yang kemerahan saat Kaizo membawanya masuk ke pintu berpanel ganda, sementara teman-temannya melihatnya sambil menahan tawa.

Mereka layak tertawa, karena Kaizo membawa Fang ke pintu berpanel ganda dengan posisi _bridal sytle._

"Hei… K-kapten… Abang… J-JANGAN MEMBAWAKU DENGAN POSISI MEMALUKAN SEPERTI INI!"

* * *

5 Februari 2016 – **Brother** by **Widzilla**

First Appearance of Kaizo

* * *

"Kita kembali lagi bersama saya, FFn…"

"…dan saya, AO3…"

"…dan saya, Infantrum…"

"Di acara _Indonesia Fanfiction Award 2017!"_ sambung mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Panggung penghargaan bagi fanfiksi-fanfiksi dari tiga situs (FFn, AO3, dan Infantrum) di tahun 2017 tampak semarak malam ini. Sorot lampu, confetti, dan balon-balon bertebaran di panggung. Tiga _host_ yang tahun ini berdandan ala raja dan ratu berdiri di atas panggung membacakan para pemenang tahun ini. Para karakter dari berbagai fandom duduk di bangku yang disediakan, meramaikan suasana dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan.

Tahun ini pemberian penghargaan berupa piala berlangsung cukup seru. Viktor tak henti-hentinya memeluk Yuri histeris di atas panggung saat mereka mewakili fandom 'Yuri! on Ice' sebagai _Best Non-Mainstream_ dan _Best Newcomer_ sekaligus. Dan Jason dari fandom 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians' tampak sangat bangga membawa empat piala sekaligus hanya dalam satu fanfiksi yang sama.

Tapi di antara wajah-wajah gembira, ada juga wajah-wajah kecewa di antara para penonton. Mereka adalah para karakter yang sama sekali tak mendapatkan penghargaan.

"Yah… kita kalah lagi…" gumam Gopal saat semua nominasi selesai dibacakan, mereka sama sekali tidak dipanggil.

"Padahal aku sempat yakin kita akan menang karena kita sempat masuk nominasi, tapi ternyata tidak ya…" ujar Fang kecewa.

"Hhh… mau bagaimana lagi, mereka semua hebat-hebat…" ujar Yaya menghela napas.

"Haiya, kita sudah tiga tahun mengikuti ini, tapi kita tidak pernah menang sekalipun…" keluh Ying kecewa.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini bukan tahunnya kita, " hibur BoBoiBoy, "Tahun depan kita coba lagi, ya?"

"Dan sekarang… penghargaan spesial malam ini, FANDOM PENJUNJUNG BAHASA PERSATUAN!"

Teriakan (Mbak) AO3 menyetakkan mereka dan para penonton lain, "Eh? Aku baru dengar ada nominasi ini…"

"Eh, (Mbak) AO3, (Aa) Infantrum, memang yang dimaksud 'penjunjung bahasa persatuan' itu yang seperti apa sih?" tanya (Mas) FFn dengan nada antusias.

"Ehm, jadi begini," ucap (Mbak) AO3, "Di semua situs pembuat fanfiksi dan setiap rumah, pasti bahasa yang mendominasi bahasa inggris, bukan?"

"Dan karena tajuk kita adalah ' _Indonesian'_ maka kita harus mengunggulkan bahasa persatuan tersebut, yaitu bahasa indonesia," tambah (Aa) Infantrum, "Berdasarkan hasil diskusi panitia, mereka menemukan sebuah rumah, di mana rumah itu bahasa Indonesia mengungguli bahasa lain, bahkan mengalahkan bahasa inggris…"

Para penonton mulai bergumam penasaran dan bertanya-tanya rumah mana yang dimaksud.

Sebuah amplop tiba-tiba muncul di langit, turun perlahan dan mendarat lembut di tangan (Mas) FFn, "Jadi, tak perlu berlama-lama! Pemenang penghargaan spesial ini adalah…"

(Mas) FFn membuka amplop tersebut, menarik sebuah kartu di dalamnya. Mereka bertiga membaca kartu tersebut lalu meneriakkan keras-keras.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Confetti mulai berjatuhan lagi dari langit. Lampu-lampu berkedip-kedip dan suara musik ceria bergaung, meramaikan panggung.

"Luar biasa! Sebuah fandom yang baru berdiri selama tiga tahun, namun berhasil menjadi fandom mainstream! Dengan jumlah entri bahasa Indonesia mencapai lebih dari 1500 di FFn dan 140 entri di AO3, mengalahkan jumlah entri bahasa asing lainnya yang membuatnya layak mendapat penghargaan spesial malam ini!"

Suara _host_ di panggung sama sekali tidak didengarkan BoBoiBoy. Pikirannya kosong, merasa tak percaya dengan perkataan barusan.

Dia, yang berasal dari negeri Jiran menjadi penjunjung bahasa dari negara yang bersebrangan dengan negara asalnya? Memang sejauh yang dia tahu penggemarnya dari Malaysia-Indonesia akur-akur saja, tapi mengingat nyinyiran seperti 'bendera terbalik' atau 'malingsial' yang pernah muncul di kolom komentar _fanpagenya_.

"Kenapa… aku merasa tidak pantas, ya?"

 **DUAK!**

"Hei, jangan bengong saja! Cepat ambil hadiahmu, _dattebayo_!"

BoBoiBoy bangkit sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Bisa-bisanya Naruto menendang bangku tempat dia duduki hingga dia terjungkal.

"T-tapi…"

"Tak peduli dari mana kau berasal, penghargaan tetap penghargaan! Kau harus mengambilnya, BoBoiBoy!" seru Naruto.

BoBoiBoy menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takjub. _Talk no Jutsu_ miliknya tampaknya sedang aktif saat ini.

"Kalau kamu tidak ke sana, nanti kami yang ambil, lho…" timpal Viktor tiba-tiba yang masih merangkul Yuri.

"Hei, BoBoiBoy."

Levi yang berasal dari fandom 'Shingeki no Kyojin' tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Wajahnya yang biasanya kaku, entah kenapa menampilkan segaris senyum.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Kau pantas mendapatkan penghargaan itu, BoBoiBoy."

Perkataan itu membuat hati BoBoiBoy hangat. Dia lalu menatap Naruto, Viktor, Yuri, dan Levi secara bergantian.

"Baik!"

BoBoiBoy lalu berjalan melewati bangku-bangku, menuju ke atas panggung di mana ketiga _host_ menunggunya sambil membawa sebuah piala.

"Selamat atas penghargaan ini, BoBoiBoy!" ujar mereka bertiga sambil menyerahkan piala tersebut dengan penuh penghormatan.

"Terima kasih," ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Ada beberapa patah kata yang ingin kau sampaikan, BoBoiBoy?" tanya (Mas) FFn sambil menyerahkan mikrofon.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk sambil mengambil mikrofon. Sambil membawa piala, dia menghadap para penonton. Matanya tertuju ke deret bangku di mana sahabatnya, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak gembira.

"Terima kasih, semuanya yang sudah mendukung saya, yang mewakili fandom 'BoBoiBoy' tempat saya bermain. Saya tak sangka, akhirnya saya mendapat penghargaan. Padahal saya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kalian semua…"

Suaranya bergetar, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Tapi BoBoiBoy langsung menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Untuk kalian semua yang ada di sini, kalian semua memang... TERBAIK!" serunya sambil mengancungkan jempolnya sesuai ciri khasnya.

Suara tepuk tangan dan riuh rendah kembali bergaung di panggung _Indonesian Fanfiction Award_ malam hari ini.

* * *

 **Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2017**

 **Special Award: Fandom Penjunjung Bahasa Persatuan**

First Award

* * *

"Rumah kita, entah sejak kapan, jadi sebesar ini…"

BoBoiBoy bergumam pelan sambil memandang layar yang sesekali menampilkan sederet angka yang menunjukkan berapa skrip cerita yang sudah mereka mainkan.

 _1.8 K_

Matanya lalu tertuju pada sebuah piala yang kini terpajang di sebuah lemari kaca. Meski baru satu, dia yakin di kesempatan selanjutnya akan ada banyak piala yang akan menemani piala tersebut.

"Tapi... Aku sedih juga," gumam BoBoiBoy, "Entah kenapa kita tidak bermain sesering dulu. Rumah ini rasanya... jadi semakin sepi. Apa ini berarti kita akan bernasib sama dengan rumah-rumah lain yang akhirnya–"

 **Buk!**

"Hei, kenapa kau ini sangat paranoid, wahai anak murid kebenaran?! Dunia ini akan terus berputar, dan saat ini kita cuma di bawah. Jika sudah saatnya, pasti rumah ini akan ramai seperti dulu!"

BoBoiBoy hanya bengong saat Papa Zola menepuk punggungnya dan memberinya petuah bijak seperti biasa. Tapi BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecil, setuju dengan perkataan Papa Zola.

Setiap cerita pasti memiliki akhir, namun sebuah fandom tentunya takkan pernah memiliki kata akhir.

 **Ting!**

 _Taufan B._

 _Halilintar B._

 _Gempa B._

Selama masih ada kamu yang melestarikan, selama itulah petualangan ini akan terus berlanjut. Selama masih ada khayalan gila yang berputar-putar di kepalamu, selama itu pula cerita yang terlihat biasa mampu dikembangkan ke arah-arah yang tidak terduga.

 _"Elemental-Sibling_ lagi ya? Baiklah, BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"

Apalagi dengan perkembangan fandom yang seperti ini, bukannya tidak mungkin suatu hari nanti ada penulis kurang kerjaan yang membuat cerita dokumentasi seperti ini lagi. Terutama bila penulis itu hobi bergadang atau sedang stress karena tugas penelitian.

"Cerita seperti apa yang akan kita mainkan kali ini ya? Senang? Sedih?" gumam Taufan bertanya-tanya.

Gempa mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Apapun itu, kita hadapi saja..."

Halilintar mengangguk kecil, "Ya, kita hadapi saja..."

.

.

.

 _Dari Desember 2014 hingga detik ini, sebuah petualangan yang takkan pernah berakhir._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Kenapa endingnya HaliTauGem? Itu spoiler untuk fanfic baru saya yang diharapkan bisa memberi warna baru di fandom BoBoiBoy nguehehe #numpangpromosi (padahal gak tau nanti jadi atau gak /plakk)**

 **Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih kepada** _ **nufuruu/lime-hornet, Mahrani29,**_ **dan** _ **Fanlady**_ **yang bersedia menjadi teman diskusi! Tanpa kalian, rasanya mustahil menyelesaikan cerita ini… :")**

 **Hwee ternyata perkataan ry0kiku benar,** _ **risetnya gak gampang**_ **! Saya harus membongkar arsip fandom berkali-kali, hapus-tulis-rombak berkali-kali, dan yang lain sebagainya yang bikin kepala pusing! Mana drafnya kehapus gegara flashdisk rusak, terpaksa arsip ulang TTATT**

 **Tapi… saya seneng banget bikin cerita ini! Saya pertama kali masuk fandom sekitar Januari 2015, jadi menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana fandom ini tumbuh dan berkembang dan itu sesuatu banget, nulis ini serasa nostalgia :"D**

 **Aduh nak… kamu sudah besar ya *elus-elus BoBoiBoy***

 **Maaf nominasi tahun 2016-2017 dikit, sempet hiatus jadi gak tahu perkembangan fandom gimana TTATT jadi bagi yang mau mengoreksi (misal fic pionir yang kelewatan atau salah) atau bahkan menominasikan fic baru, kotak PM akan selalu terbuka!**

 **Penominasian saya usahakan seobjektif mungkin, kecuali untuk nominasi** _ **phenomenal fic**_ **(berusaha berpatokan pada fic ry0kiku, yaitu tidak punya parameter khusus dan menilai sebagai** _ **participant observer)**_ **kelima karya itu saya nilai sebagai karya kolosal, karena selain dari jumlah review/fav/follow dan banyaknya chara BBB yg terlibat, juga mampu meramaikan dan menggerakkan fandom (Entah kenapa jadi keinget kasus plagiat Sibling Chaos dulu O.O). Bagi yang baru masuk sekarang, bisa menilai dari jumlah review dan storynya. Buat yang udah ada sewaktu karya itu terbit… tahulah keadaan fandom gimana waktu itu XD**

 **Yap, Fic ini dibuat sebagai perayaan karena di IFA tahun ini fandom BoBoiBoy mendapat penghargaan SPECIAL AWARD, YA ALLAH! SEMPET DOWN GEGARA FANFIC BBB YANG MASUK NOMINASI BERTUMBANGAN DI TAHAP POLLING TAPI DAPAT KABAR INI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH BOBOIBOY SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA KAMU AKHIRNYA DAPAT PENGHARGAAN! *meluk BoBoiBoy* (BBB: "A-author! Sesak!")**

 **Jangan bersedih karena karyanya gak ada disini (karena sesungguhnya Author bukan penilai yang sempurna) sebenarnya banyak karya yang pengen banget saya masukin, cuma bingung dinominasikan sebagai apa #digebukinreaders**

 **Satu kata untuk kalian semua (baik authors, reviewers, favoriters, followers, bahkan sider sekalipun) yang sudah berkontribusi dalam fandom ini:**

 **TERBAIK!**

 **Oke, sekian curcol saya, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca fic ini and the last…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **BoBoiBoy dkk © Monsta Studio**

 **Ai Haibara 'Detective Conan' © Aoyama Gosho**

 **(Mas) FFn, (Mbak) AO3, (Aa) Infantrum © Indonesian Fanfiction Award**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Jason 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians' © Rick Riordan**

 **Yuri and Viktor 'Yuri! On Ice' © Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Levi 'Singeki no Kyojin' © Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

23 April 2018 – **Kisah Petualangan BoBoiBoy** by **Shaby-chan**

First Documentary


End file.
